Thanks For Trying
by Clydesdale Neigh
Summary: PruAus Just a kinda normal day in the lives of Roderich and Gilbert. Nothing that special but does contain some sexual themes not a lot but I just rated it M to be safe :T anyway hope you enjoy.


**Thanks For Trying**

The tired austrian sat on the piano bench his fingers laid delicately on the keys. Taking a quick peek at his sheet music he then cracked his knuckles and his fingers began to work their magic. Roderich had played this peice many times before and he had basically memorized it. With the tempo of the song rising a certain albino entered the room.

A beer bottle grasped in his hand Gilbert calmly wandered around the large piano room. His footsteps echoed, fore the room was quite large with little furniture. Taking a sip of his beer he leaned against the wall closest to Roderich, a smirk planted on his face as he watched his lover expertly play.

Roderich got sight of Gilbert from the corner of his eye, trying to ignore him he focused back on the piano. Knowing the prussian was probably looking at him Roderich got distracted in thought and hit a wrong note. Gasping in surprise he frowned as he turned to the albino "Dammit Gilbert!"

Gilbert had actually had his eyes closed for a moment as he listened to Roderich's music. Opening them when a curse was shouted at him he took another sip of his beer and stated "That song is my favorite."

Rocherich's frown soon went away and he shook his head realizing it wasn't really Gilberts fault for making him mess up. "Uh sorry." He said quiety. Roderich turned back to his sheet music and searched for another piece.

Gilbert chuckled when Roderich apologized, it was always funny when the brunette admitted he was sorry or he was wrong. Shifting his weight so he was standing and no longer leaning on the wall he walked up next to the piano and placed the now empty beer bottle on it.

"Get that off my piano Gilbert." He said with an annoyed edge to his voice. "How many have you had today anyway?" He asked not looking up from his music.

"This is only my second one. No need to worry Roddy." Leaving the bottle still on the piano he moved right beside Roderich and nudged him "You know it's almost dinner time right?" After moving in together the two had decided on an agreement that they would switch of each week for who made dinner. Most of the time when it was Gilbert's turn they ate pizza most of the week.

Look over at a large window Roderich saw that the sun was setting and come to think of it he was pretty hungry. "Yeah I guess thats enough playing for today." Standing up he was surprised at the sudden arms around his waist.

The albino had wrapped his arms around the aristocrat's waist and snuck a hug from behind. "I love you." He said resting his head on Roderich's shoulder.

Roderich slightly smiled but it was very short lasted "Alright Gilbert thats enough." He said after Gilbert had been hugging him for a couple moments.

The prussian released Roderich from the hug annoyed with him but then smirked as he smacked him on the ass "Tight wod."

Happy to be freed from the hug his face suddenly flushed with embarrassment when Gilbert had spanked him "Gilbert!" He shouted still blushing.

"What its not my fault your so uptight." He said looking back Roderich with an unreadable gaze.

"I-I Yo-You Auuugh!" He said not being able to figure out what to say. Turning his back on Gilbert he stalked into the kitchen where Gilbert couldn't see him. He let out a sigh and couldn't help but smile. Roderich did love Gilbert but he just couldn't find a way to express it especially when the prussian was so annoying. With the smile still on his face Gilbert walked in Roderich quickly turned and opened a cabinet "Oh uhmm it seems I forgot to go to the store." He said even though there was plently of food stuffed within the cabinets. "Err, why don't we go out to eat tonight?" He said hoping Gilbert hadn't noticed his strange actions.

Gilbert furrowed a brow at the austrian a tad confused by his movements 'Was that a smile that I saw?' He thought before smirking and saying "Ahh so your getting lazy on me? Kesese!" His signature laugh ending the question.

"N-no course not. I just though it would be nice, and plus its later than usual anyway." He said knowing it was true.

Gilbert shrugged and started towards the door where his keys hung on the wall "Alright I'm driving." He grabbed the keys and Roderich followed closley behind. Opening the door he waved a hand for Roderich to go "After you m'dam." He chuckled as Roderich glared at him and then they both walked out the door.

-time lapse-

After arriving at a restaurant called Elennor the lovers ordered their food and drinks Roderich ordered something Gilbert had trouble pronouncing and the albino just went simple and got a steak. "So, how has your day been?" Gilbert said after taking a sip of beer.

"Pretty ok I guess, yours?" He said there food suddenly arriving.

"Thanks." He said to the waitress "You know I just hung out with Francis and Antonio, nothing really new." He began to cut up his steak.

Roderich had begun to do the same with what looked like a pot roast. The aristocrat began eating slowly thoughts going through his mind as silence fell between the two.

When Gilbert had finished his meal he noticed Roderich had barely started. Looking from the food to Roderich "Everything ok?" He said concern filling his eyes.

Roderich was staring blankly at nothing in particular and looked to Gilbert. His eyes met with Gilberts and with a smile he said "Yeah… its just I'm feeling a bit sore and I'm not all that hungry." He had been at the piano all day and Roderich had developed quite a slouching problem and his back and neck were aching from it.

"Well, you wanna share a dessert before we go?" Gilbert asked already beginning to look at the dessert menu.

Roderich looked around. "Gilbert, we're in a public place we can't share a dessert together!" He said in a whisper.

Gilbert knew Roderich had been cautious about expressing his love in public places, but hearing this it kinda hurt the albino. "Alright." He got up left the money for the waitress and began to walk out with Roderich at his side. "Tight wod."

Roderich walked upstair to there bedroom stopping half way up the stairs he turned back and saw Gilbert was walking towards the living room. Roderich was surprised that he wasn't following and suddenly looking back at the days events Roderich realized that Gilbert might be feeling somewhat hurt after all he hadn't hugged the albino back, he was rude to him at the piano, and he wouldn't even share something with him. Swallowing his guilt he took a couple steps down and watched as Gilbert slumped down on the sofa staring at the blank screen of the television. "Hey Gil? You coming up to bed?" He asked.

Gilbert let out a sigh "Yeah I'll be up in a minute."

Roderich hesitantly began to walk back up the stairs into the bedroom. He grabbed a pair of pajamas out of his drawer and went into the bathroom to change.

Gilbert got off the sofa and slowly tread up the stairs walking into the room he flicked off the light and stripped down to his boxers leaving his pants and shirt carelessly on the floor. Crawling into bed he pulled the covers over him and turned his back on the bathroom. He let out another sigh before closing his eyes.

Roderich soon emerged from the bathroom in his pjs he noticed Gilbert was already in bed his head facing away from him. "Uhmm.. so I actually think I'm gonna take a bath."

Gilbert opened his eyes but said nothing.

"Gil?" He said taking a step towards the bed.

Gilbert still didn't move but he was having a hard time figuring out why Roderich had all of the sudden started calling him Gil.

Roderich scratched his shoulder "Do you wanna join me?" He said and instantly began to blush.

Gilbert was astonished at the question, he rolled halfway over so he was looking at the aristocrat with a confused expression. Normally if he tried to get in the shower or bath with Roderich he would complain like no tomorrow and kick him out soon after. Gilbert sat up on his elbows still looking at Roderich he chuckled seeing that his lover was blushing heavily.

"Come on can you just get your fat ass in here already!" Roderich said still blushing.

Gilbert didn't have to hear that twice he quickly got out of the bed and walked into the bathroom. "Tightwad." He said seductively as he passed by him.

Following him in Roderich shut the bathroom door and he went over to the large jacuzzi tub they had he turned the water on to a nice warm temperature. He then began to take his clothes off.

Gilbert watched as Roderich undressed this made the albino pretty horny and he already felt himself hardening in his boxers. Taking his eyes off him for a moment he removed his boxers and now they both stood there naked.

About to step into the tub he felt arms around his waist. Smiling his new it was Gilbert snatching another hug. He felt a hot breath on his neck and Gilbert kissing and sucked on the slightly toned skin. Roderich threw his head back as he felt a pain in his lower region. "G-Gil." Escaped his mouth and at first he couldn't believe what he had just said, and he began to pull away.

Gilbert smirked when his name was said and sensing the austrians movement he turned him around so they were face to face. He pulled Roderich close and kissed his lips. His tongue slid across Roderichs lips asking for entrance.

Roderich allowed this and the two began to explore each others mouths.

Gilbert teasingly lifted his knee and rubbed it along Roderichs inner thigh. Earning a moan from him and causing Gilbert to smirk.

Roderich's hands found themselves in Gilberts hair and he pulled the prussian closer to deepen the kiss. He was finding it harder and harder to breath until finally he was forced to break the kiss to get air into his lungs. Breathing heavily he looked into Gilberts eyes.

Gilbert had a lazy smile on his face almost a smirk holding the austrian's gaze.

Roderich had looked past Gilbert and he realized the tub was about to overflow. Pushing past his lover Roderich quickly turned the water off and let out a sigh of relief. By the time he had done this the moment between them had died away. Look back at Gilbert, Roderich realized the albino had slipped his boxers back on. Roderich looked back at him confused "I though-

"Roderich, why don't we just go to bed?" Gilbert interrupted him.

Roderich nodded thinking that it would be a bit awkward to start all over again.

"Thanks for trying." Gilbert walked up to his still naked lover and kissed him on the forehead before walking out of the bathroom.

END

**Authors Note:**** So this is my first fanfic on and I have to say I like it a lot. I was really fired up about the beginning but that kinda died away as I got to the end :T yeah anyway I hope you enjoyed. This won't ever be continued so don't ask me to.**


End file.
